Doctor Who: The Drabbles
by Francesca Montag
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired from prompts on livejournal and Tumblr. These stories will include 9/Rose, 10/Rose and more :
1. Wonder

****Prompt: Aurora Borealis

**Wonder**

"It's gorgeous," whispered Rose into the night sky, her breath visible in the frigid air. It was midnight on Earth and they were standing in a clearing near a forest, the Tardis silently behind them.

"Even your planet has some wonder left to it yet," said the Doctor in a reverent hush.

The tone caused Rose to tear her eyes from the glorious sight in front of her to look at her usually brooding and insulting Doctor. He had his eyes focused above them, a look of wonder in his eyes. No matter what planet or what adventure, Rose knew she would never grow tired of seeing that look. Her eyes glided on every contour of his face.

Suddenly, his eyes, those orbs of a beautiful blue, were on her own and she felt a warm blush color her cheeks. She saw him smirk knowingly.

"Rose, you're missing it," he said, but the smile remained on his lips.

And so Rose gave him a gentle grin and looked up at the sky.

"No, I'm not."


	2. Epiphany

Prompt: kin

**Epiphany**

"There's something about the word that scares me," he half-mumbled to the empty room.

"There's something that terrifies me. It's all-encompassing. It's final. It's a label. Once I give it, I won't take it back. Its finality terrifies me."

The ghosts in front of him, filling up the room as much as their ethereal presence could, could only be quiet and nod in agreement. They were all the same man and so they all knew the pain that came with connecting to another being. They had lost their family, people, and culture a very long time ago.

_But a man, who isn't really a man, but who feels like a man, can make his own family if he chooses to._

Those were the words that he heard in his mind. A voice, but not really voice because it came from their feelings, their post-existence epiphanies.

_When decades flow by like minutes in an hour, it is easy to forget what loneliness feels like until someone comes along that fills you to the brink_, they whispered.

"And when that person leaves? What then?" the anger tangled itself with his words. His hearts beat so quickly that he idly thought they would burst from his chest.

Silence followed and the Doctor felt that he had won, though winning had never felt so disappointing.

And then, a soft whisper that was no longer from the collective voices of men who were long gone, but rather of a young woman strong enough to make the world turn drifted into his consciousness.

She said, her voice as smooth as silk, "You live."


	3. Spark

**Spark**

"What are they?" Rose wondered out loud as the orbs of light bounced from one of her hands to the other. It reminded her of juggling, except it seemed impossible to lose.

She watched as the Doctor seemed to touch an orb with his index finger and lifted it into the sky. They were like oversized fireflies and they made the heavens dance with their light.

Rose watched as it disappeared into the dark. The air was bitter and it made her bones ache. She hugged herself around her middle and looked to the Doctor. A smile found its way to her lips as she saw him look up, mouth open to the shimmering sky.

Then, all of a sudden, the sky went pitch black. Rose gave out a yelp - it was as if someone had gone and turned off all the lights, leaving her to find her way only with the touch of her hands.

The Doctor found her first as he grabbed her hand with his own. He intertwined their fingers and the panic she was feeling dissolved. Rose closed the distance between them and she could smell the leather under her nose. Despite the darkness, she closed her eyes and let the smell waft around her, enclosing her like an embrace.

"Rose?" he whispered, "You all right?"

She felt a blush blossom on her cheeks regardless of the dark, "Yea' I'm fine." Her voice sounded so small in the dense night.

And then suddenly, a single tiny spark of an orb floated down from the sky. It was so small, but its light shined so brightly.

"So much light," she said in awe, "but it's so small, how is that possible."

It wasn't exactly a question, but the Doctor answered it anyway, watching her as she gazed at the wonder above them.

"It only takes a spark to light up the dark."

And together they watched as the light grew stronger, taking away the night.


	4. With Time

Prompt: Mourning

**With Time**

It was the morning after the Christmas Invasion and the Doctor sat on the edge of Jackie's bed, looking out the window. Even after rescuing the lot, Jackie and Rose forced him to get some more rest. He didn't complain much - he wasn't about to admit that he was actually feeling tired.

The door to the bedroom was closed, but he could smell the tea brewing in the kitchen. He looked around at the yellow walls and sighed. He would have much rather been in Rose's bright pink bedroom - as if it were an extension of her.

Just then, he heard the front door of the flat slam. Ever so curious, he stood up and walked to the window, only to see Rose hurriedly walking out of the flat. His brow furrowed and in no time at all, he grabbed his new wardrobe and got dressed in a rush.

Once he walked out of the bedroom, he saw that Rose had been the one who'd made the tea. Jackie was still sound asleep on the couch. Without a whisper, the Doctor left the flat in search for his companion.

It didn't take long for him to find her - she was sitting underneath a tree in a nearby park. He stood on the edge of the sidewalk, staring at her. She was looking down at her hands, snug in a grey, hooded sweatshirt and baggy jeans. He hadn't seen her look like that since he first laid eyes on her. She looked so young.

Rose wasn't smiling and it looked incredibly wrong. The Doctor couldn't resist any longer and so he began his stride over to her. The closer he got, however, the more apparent it became that she was crying. Not sobbing or in hysterics - but it was unmistakable that there were tears streaming down her face, only to be absorbed by the hem of her sleeves as she reached to clean them away.

Without another thought, the Doctor rushed over to her and held her by her shoulders, shaking her slightly. He inspected every inch he could get his eyes on.

"Rose, are you okay? What's wrong? What happened?" the panic in his voice did not escape him.

She looked up at him with eyes so wide and hurt that it caused him to stop shaking her. Still, he kept his hands on her shoulders, trying his best not to hold on too tight. He saw a history of pain and innocence in those eyes which should have been a contradiction, but because it was Rose, it was possible. She looked at him as if he were a ghost.

"Doctor, I -" she couldn't finish her thought before her face crumpled again in tears.

"Rose, Rose what is it?" his voice was a whisper and he had to fight not to hold her close. They were still new as much as they were old. She needed time.

She sniffled and reached up to blot the tears, but the Doctor moved quickly and wiped them away with his thumbs. Rose smiled at him the best that she could, but he could see that the tears were merely being kept at bay.

"You can tell me," he whispered.

The words seemed to break the resolve in her as she almost leapt forwards, her arms going around him, her face hiding in his neck. The Doctor sat still for a moment, before reflex took over and he wrapped his arms around her. He let his face drown in her hair. She smelled like biscuits and tea, like jasmine and something that was simply Rose.

"I just miss him so much," he heard her whisper. He stilled at the confession, but only hugged her tighter.

The Doctor was no stranger to grief. She would miss her Doctor, but he'd be there her after she emerged from her pain to remind her that he had never left.


End file.
